A conventional password is a password formed by an alphanumeric character string, and a user is required to remember own character string password, and inputs this password when verification is required.
Adopting an existing password verification manner cannot provide good user experiences, and is not so convenient. A password which is too complicated is inconvenient to memorize and input. A password which is too simple is lower in security and easy to imitate, and a hacker may make an identical password for verification without cost after acquiring a character string password of a user. Therefore, providing an information processing solution for enabling a user to conveniently and accurately memorize a password and enhancing password checking security has become a technical problem urgent to be solved.